


Keeping Quiet

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Pirate AU [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Human, Language, Pirates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Eclipse doesn't want to be heard, Megatron won't let her rest until she lets her voice out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Quiet

She knew this trip into the port town was not just to sell goods and buy things.  No, Eclipse knew something was up when Megatron paid for a room at a rather upend brothel.

Most of his crew was treated to the hospitality of the ladies there while he brought her up to their 'private' room.

"Mmm!  Hmph~!" Eclipse's lips desperately held the grunts and moans in as Megatron pounded away at her rear, their activity causing the bed to creak and groan underneath them.

"Now what are you so worried about, my dear?" The pirate captain chuckled as he gave her butt a small slap before returning to grip her hips with each thrust.  "We're in the middle of a whorehouse, you can scream all you like.  I doubt my men will tell the difference between you and the other whores here."

"Mmm~" Eclipse bit her lip when he pulled her back flush on his cock, raising her hips off the bed while her upper half remained slumped on the sheets.

"Though it probably won't matter. They've heard all the times I've taken you in my quarters.  I'd bet good money they've all jerked themselves off on your screaming at one point."

His chuckling returned when one of his hands reached up to grab her hair.  "Does that make you wet?  Thinking of all those men imagining how tight and sweet your pussy is?  Would you like that, watching them get their cocks off watching you get fucked? I could do that, you know. I could drag you right out into the middle of the brothel and fuck you over one of the tables for every last person there to see.  Would you like that?"

Primus, the thought alone made her pussy tight... She hated how excited she got when Megatron talked like that to her. Before, she used to be afraid that these little sadistic threats were serious. It used to terrify her, but she knew now Megatron would never do that. Not unless she truly wanted it to happen.

But she couldn't help but to play along anyway, knowing that he liked it when she did.

"N-No...! D-Don't, M-Mega-AH! Pl-Please-MMM!" She bit down on her lip to keep her voice down when he started to slam harder into her, causing her insides to ripple and clench around him tightly.

The pirate had to laugh at that, especially when he saw that she was losing her resolve. "If you're so against it, why did you tighten up?"

Eclipse didn't answer back, panting hard as she tried to keep her voice down. It was embarrassing enough that his crew had heard her all those times before. But they never said anything to her and she didn't think anyone was looking at her in a demeaning way... Though that might have had to do with the fact that they didn't want to end up at the bottom of the sea like those six crewmembers who had tried to hurt her a long time ago.

Besides, it wasn't the crew she was too concerned about. It was the others that were there. People she didn't know. People who were probably already judging her for simply being with Megatron. She didn't want such strangers to hear her. She didn't think she would have been able to handle the shame.

He suddenly pulled her up and into his lap, causing her to nearly let out a scream when she started bouncing up and down on his dick. But she slapped a hand over her mouth, shrieking into it as her thrust hit her cervix.

"They already know what we're doing up here," he purred against her ear, loving how she shuddered against him as her vagina clenched around his cock. "Let them hear you... Let me hear you."

His hands suddenly clamped over her breasts, causing poor Eclipse to shriek as her other hand grabbed at one his wrists. And he was still thrusting up into her...

Eclipse finally let out a long, low moan when his hands moved again, one reaching across to the other breast to hold her up while the other moved down to her neglected clitoris to pinch it.

"That's it... You want to be fucked, don't you Eclipse?  You want to cum on my huge cock just like a whore, don't you?  Fucked and filled up like those whores who beg to be bent over a table every night. Would you like that?" His hands continued to play with her, her nipple bent and twisted hard under his experienced fingers while her clit was squeezed and pulled at.

Eclipse couldn't take it any more. Pulling away the hand muffling her moans, she reached for the hand at her clit and grabbed at the fingers playing with her like a violin.

"Good girl." She had little time to react when her body was slammed back into the bed.  Her hands were pinned between her and the sheets, leaving her unable to hold back her groans as Megatron began a brutal pace with his thrusts.

"Hah!  Hah-ah-AH!"

"Scream, that's it, scream for me, Eclipse."

"Ha-!" She tried to keep them in with a hard bite to her lips.

"Don't you dare-" His hand let go of her breast to reach up and pull her mouth apart, his fingers digging between her lips and teeth to make it impossible to hold anything back.

Eclipse was left helpless and defenseless, unable to hold back her moans with the fingers inside her mouth. Her face turned bright red in shame, unable to keep control of the volume of her cries. And Megatron's thrusts into her tight pussy were only getting faster and more erratic. Oh Primus, he was going to cum soon...

And she was close to release as well. The fondling on her clit was becoming overwhelming as pleasure shot up her spine with each pinch and pull to the over sensitive bud. And the way he pounded into her... It was as if he was trying to break her womb. And it made her pussy drip in delight.

"AH! AH! OOOHH!"

He slammed his hips against her back cheeks, growling as he released into her welcoming pussy. The poor woman could only scream beneath him as she was filled with his hot seed, his fingers still pinching and pulling at her clit. It didn't take long for her to cum too, fluids squirting out of her pussy as she shook and trembled beneath him.

Megatron pulled out of her and let her fall back onto the bed, Eclipse panting hard and gripping the sheets tightly. His eyes fell to her wet cunt, smiling brightly when he saw their mixes fluids trickle out of her pussy and onto the sheets, staining them and her skin. And with her red face and puffy lips as she tried to collect her breath... It was a feast for the eyes.

Eclipse was still collecting her bearings when she felt a hand against her backside, giving it a playful grope. "Mmmm...! M-Megatron..."

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" He asked as he leaned over into her ear, "You got so wet that it's making a mess on the bed."

"Mmm~" She was still trying to regain her bearings. But she still felt so good with her pussy wet and filled.

"So tell me Eclipse... Do you want me to make you scream again?  Make you wet until you're a filthy mess on my bed?"

As if she could say no.  This was their bed unless she wanted to try her luck finding another bed to sleep in.  But in this brothel, she'd probably be mistaken for one of the girls here.

But why risk that when she had him? Megatron, the greatest pirate on this side of the ocean, whom she had fled her comfortable lifestyle at home after escaping to be with?  The only one who could ever make her feel loved and needed and respected?

She slowly turned over, keeping her pussy open for him to watch, and held out her hands.

Megatron didn't hide his smile at the display; from her wanton look to her wet and inviting cunt, she was acting just like those whores downstairs.

"So slutty... but don't worry. Daddy's here to make you feel good."

Eclipse leaned her head back when he crawled over her and seated himself inside her again.  Oh, would she be hoarse in the morning.

Not that it mattered as long as he filled her up with his seed.  A good night of sex would make up for whatever she had to deal with in the morning. 

And hey, the bed was rather comfortable.


End file.
